Into The Moon
by RikoSpaz
Summary: Ari Suon is a retired shinobi from Kirigakure, and now spends her days watching over Hikaru, the son of Prince Michiru of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. When he hires Team 7 form Konoha to escort them home, somethimng awakens Ari's lost powers. KakashixOC
1. Shinobi Background: Ari Suon

**((A/N: Just thought I should explain Ari before I get started. Of course, I'll repeat myself on it, but hey, who cares…))**

**Shinobi Bio**

**Name:** Ari Shiko Suon

**Age:** 26

**Rank:** Retired A-Ranked Jounine Kunoichi

**Blood Clan: **Shiko

**Country: **Water Country

**Occupation: **Care taker for Prince Michiru's son, Hikaru

**Description: **long hair to her waist that is a mixture of copper and gold colored, is braided in two's, eyes are a deep magenta. Her skin is cream colored, and her lips are panted a reddish pink, and she has light blue eye shadow.

**Clothing:** Green head band and one earring with the Suon crest on the end. Green Chinese styled shirt that cuts off above the waist with elbow length flowing sleeves and yellow borders with the royal moon crest and the Suon crest against the sleeves edges. She wears a matching skirt that goes above the knees with the yellow bordering and the crests' design. There are slits up both legs, and black spandex short shorts underneath the skirt. She wears Chinese styled flats, and sometimes wicker woven sandals.

**History: **Ari's parents were 2 very kind and giving people. And when Ari was born, they gave their lives for her. They protected Ari against Sound nin that attacked their village in Kirigakure. Ari was given to the Suon clan as a baby, where they took care of her and raised her greatly. Ari's new father raised her as a Shinobi, and she became quite skilled in water techniques. When she was 8 she became a chunine, and when she was 12 she became a jounine. Ari became one of the best kunoichi in Kirigakure then. She had learned fire techniques, and earth and air techniques. When her knowledge was its greatest, she was called to a solo mission to find a scroll in the temple of Getsuna (Goddess of the Moon) When she arrived, she was attacked. The man that attacked her cut off every one of her chakra points, leaving her defenseless. Then the man took her deep into the Moon temple, and sealed something inside of her. The man sealed Getsuna inside of Ari. A seal mark of a moon with the words "Getsuna dwells within her vessel" then appeared in the center of her back between her shoulder blades, and her eyes turned from blue to magenta. The man told her that she was now a living temple. She was Getsuna's vessel, and the power of the moon is always within her. Ari was given the scroll of the moon and was sent back to Kirigakure. When she showed up and went into the hospital to get checked, they told her she could never be a kunoichi again… Ari was devastated… She knew she couldn't stay in Kirigakure forever then. She left her home and her family, and went to see the world. She took small jobs and kept her profile low. She soon made her way to the Moon Island, thinking that she could find out more of Getsuna. But, instead, she took a job as the royal caretaker of Hikaru, Prince Michiru's son. Now she ventures with them n their travels and becomes a mother figure to the boy. But when they need protecting most, something awakens Ari's power…


	2. Chapter 1, Enter: Ari Suon

**Chapter 1**

**Enter: Ari Suon**

The sun was hot there in the desert and the caravan marched on. The fat Prince sat happily in his royal carriage with his quiet son Hikaru who played on his video game non-stop. The woman with the long copper-gold mixed braids walked along the side of his carriage. She hated sitting in that huge thing. She either walked along side it or rode in the maids carriage. That one was a little more comfortable to her. Ari brushed her fingers through her bangs that covered her right eye, and she yawned delicately. She crossed her arms over her stomach and walked with her eyes on her feet. _These trips take forever._ she thought and the put her hands behind her head and looked up into the got blue sky.

"Ari!" whined the prince from inside the carriage.

Ari sighed, and the opened the door, and jumped half way inside to hear what the prince wanted. "Yes, your majesty?" she asked.

"Keep a look out for those four ninja's I ordered, will you please?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "No problem, sire." she said and jumped down from the carriage, closing the door. She landed perfectly on her feet, and kept walking. She kept her eyes forward and set on the horizon. Even though her chakra was basically shot from her previous life as a kunoichi, she was still skilled with just her physical self. She always had a knife on her and her katana was away with her belongings on the maids' carriage.

She saw four figures emerging from the distance. _The Fire Country Shinobi…_

She knocked on the Prince's door. "The Shinobi are here, your majesty."

"Excellent! Please inform the front to stop." Prince Michiru asked.

"Of course your majesty." she nodded and rolled her eyes. She wasn't really a nanny anymore, she was more like an odd job person. But, she was still there for Hikaru. They had a strange bond, and she couldn't bare to see him unhappy.

Ari jumped on top if the carriage and raced to the front. She jumped down into the seat next to the driver. The driver yelped in surprise and then growled at Ari. "I wish you wouldn't do that." he muttered.

Ari smiled. "Michiru wants you to stop." she said. The driver nodded, and pulled on the reigns of the horses. Every carriage came to a halt.

Ari went back up to the tops and dashed over the tops, she looked down to the side, and saw that the Shinobi were right there. She felt them looking at her.

Ari jumped lightly down to the side of the royal carriage. She was just in time to open the Door for the prince.

"Wow, this sure is a lot of stuff!" said one of the Shinobi, possibly the blonde kid.

"It's all my stuff!" said the prince as he squeezed out of the carriage. "I just saw them, and I started buying and buying, and soon I ended up with all this!" the prince laughed. "My name is Prince Michiru! You are our escorts, yes?"

The tallest out of the four and obviously the captain stepped forward. "Yes your majesty, I am Kakashi Hatake, Team captain. This is Naruto Uzumaki-" he pointed at the Blonde kid. "Sakura Haruno-" a girl with short pink hair and green eyes. "And Rock Lee." A boy with large eyes and a bowl cut.

All of a sudden, one of Hikaru's sucker arrows hit Naruto in the head. Naruto fell to the ground in surprise and Hikaru came out from the carriage. "They don't look like much protection to me." he muttered and stepped down.

Ari laid her hands on the boys shoulders. "Hikaru, be nice!" she poked him in the forehead.

She got behind him, her hands still on his shoulders.

Naruto looked like he wanted to rip off the boys head, but he was being held back Sakura.

Michiru looked at his son and Ari. "This is my son, Hikaru, and his caretaker, Ari."

Ari bowed her head at them all. "Nice to meet team 7." she straightened up. "I'm Ari Suon." she gently pushed Hikaru forward to encourage him to say hello, but all he did was cross his arm and look away. Ari laughed to herself, and then up at the sky. _It's past noon…_

"Your majesty, we're behind schedule. If we want to arrive in Yamamatso on time, we must leave now." Ari informed the Prince.

The prince beamed with a bright and jolly smile and nodded. "Of course, Ari. What would I do without you, eh?" he said, and headed back to the carriage's.

Ari watched Hikaru and his father load back up into the confined space and shut the door. She looked back at the Squad of the ninjas. "Well, I have to alert the front." Ari waved at them, and went to one of the carriage's and jumped onto the top and ran to the front. Kakashi eyed her, and so did the other team members. They were surprised how light on her feet she was…

"Kakashi Sensei, she-" Sakura started.

"I know…" he said, and turned to the team. "Alright, everyone, enough about that, let's spread out. I'll take the middle left side, Lee, front right side, Sakura, middle right side, Naruto back left side."

"Hai!" all of them said in unison and spread themselves out. Kakashi appeared at the front on the left side. He saw Ari jump down into a carriage a few away from him. _She definitely has the physical abilities of a Shinobi… But, the Crescent Moon Kingdom doesn't have ninja…_


	3. Chapter 2, I Can Take Care of Myself

**Chapter 2**

**I Can Take Care of Myself**

Ari sat with the other maids and listened to their newly formed gossip about the four Shinobi. She couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous things they said. Ari had fought with and along side many nin from Konoha. She had been their only once when she was very small to watch the Chunine exams with her adoptive father. Her older cousin had become a chunine that day. Ari didn't like to call her family, "Adoptive". She liked the term, "Honorable."

Ari ran her fingers through her bangs, uncovering her left eyes for only a moment, but it refused to stay in place and just lightly fell back over her magenta colored orbs. "Ari-chan, what do you think of the team captain? Strong looking, isn't he?" giggled one of the maids she shared a pavilion with named Nona.

Ari shrugged. "I guess so. He is a Jounine."

"Aye, Ari-chan, I bet you've seen your fair share of well built Shinobi in your days hm?" one of the maids poked her cheek.

Ari pushed her finger away. "That I shall not reveal." she teased the girls. They all pouted.

"Ari-chan always keeps to herself. C'mon Ari, tell us!"

Ari stood up ion the carriage and shook her head. "Nope. I'm out of here." she said, and opened the wagon door.

"Ari-chan, you can't jump out when the cart is moving!" As Nona made a reach for her, she waved goodbye at the girls and jumped out of the cart landing lightly on her feet. She pushed one of her braids behind her shoulder and smiled to herself. When she looked to the side, Kakashi was looking right at her.

Ari smiled, and waved at him. He nodded and waved back. Ari looked around and then ran over to the food carts. One of the cooks looked at her as she jumped onto the side of it. "You hungry Ari-chan? I can make you a lovely bowl of ramen!" he smiled at her.

Ari shook her head. "No thank you Giatsuma-san, I just need 4 bottles of cold water."

He nodded. "The maids thirsty again?" he asked.

Ari laughed. "These are for the escorts." she said and took the bottles from the cook as he handed them to her.

"Be careful out there, Ari-chan!" he called to her as she jumped out of the carriage. She walked towards Kakashi. Once they met up, she offered him a bottle.

"Water?" she said and smiled at him.

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you kindly." he looked at her then. "Shouldn't you be inside the coach? It's not safe outside."

Ari laughed. "I can take care of myself, Kakashi-sama. Don't you worry about me, worry of the prince." she waved at him as she jumped to the other side of the wagons.

Ari distributed the water bottles out to the nin, and she walked along side one of the horses that was in front of Kakashi.

All of a sudden, yells from above coming from the deep growls of thieves sounded. They slid down the sides of the desert cliffs. Ari growled to herself, and took out her knife from her sleeve.

"Ari-sama, get out of here!" Kakashi called to Ari.

Ari shook her head, "Not a chance!" she said, and clocked a guy good as he came at her with a large hammer. Another one from behind grabbed her around her waist. "My my, you're pretty. You'd make a good profit." He chuckled darkly in her ear. Ari made an "Ugh" noise and grabbed his fingers and bent them all the way back. He screeched in pain and let her go. Ari spun and pushed her weight into a hard kick to the face.

Then, a huge hunting knife went spinning past her face and into the wood of the coach. Ari gasped, and then took the knife, and twirled it in her hand with the other knife she had. She swung it at a man's face and cut him across his cheek, and then punched him in the stomach.

Kakashi appeared behind her, his back to hers as they faced the men together.

Three of them surrounded the two. Ari put her hands on Kakashi's shoulders, and ejected herself form his shoulders, and as she laded, she landed on some fat guys face. Kakashi knocked out the other two.

Ari looked around. That was all of them. She saw Naruto on the cliffs as he signaled he was finished. Lee was dragging a few injured men onto the left side and so was Sakura.

Ari looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Told ya' I could take care of myself." she laughed.

Kakashi looked at her. "You're a-"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, she jumped up on top of one of the carriages. "Sorry, I gotta go." she dashed off

Kakashi smirked to himself. _That woman is gonna be trouble for me. I can feel it…_


	4. Chapter 3, I'll Look the Other Way

**Chapter 3**

**I'll Look the Other Way**

It was nightfall, and they could all smell the private feast of Prince Michiru and Hikaru. Kakashi was leaning against a large desert rock, keeping watch, and the other three were sitting down around a smaller one. Ari popped into the cook's tent. Her hair was down out of the braids leaving it in a mess of gold and copper waves. She wore a white Chinese styled robe with her back pajama pants and white tank top underneath.

Giatsuma looked at Ari. "Dinner, Ari?" he asked her.

Ari nodded. "Yes please. And if you would do me a favor and serve about 4 more bowls please?" she clasped her hands together and bowed her head.

"Something tells me these aren't for the maids…" he chuckled at her. "Yes, I'll serve four more."

Ari saw them eat tiny bowls of instant ramen, but she knew it couldn't have filled them up. Giatsuma handed her five large bowls of different meats and rice with veggies. She placed one on her head and the other four in her arms. (Ari did some time as a waitress in the Tea Country)

She walked carefully over to the nin, and set down the three bowls. The kids looked up at her.

"These are for us?" Naruto asked, drooling already.

Ari smiled and nodded. "Yes. I convinced the cook to make you guys something special." she nodded.

"Thank you, Ari-chan!" Sakru smiled up at her.

'I will savor every last bite just for you Ari-chan!" Rock Lee stood up and bowed to her.

Ari laughed, a sound like chiming bells in the wind. "You're quite welcome." she took the bowl down from her head, and walked over to Kakashi.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and met her eyes. He was a good eight inches taller than she was, and she looked up at him and smiled gently. "I thought you might want something better than instant." she said and handed him a bowl.

Kakashi took it and nodded her thanks.

Ari looked at him. "May I join you?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi looked uncomfortable. "Uh, well…"

"If this is about the mask, it's okay. I'll face the other way." she said and sat behind him, her back against his.

Kakashi laughed softly. "Thank you, Ari-chan."

Ari nodded, and lifted her chopsticks to her mouth.

Kakashi was said nothing for a while as they ate together. She heard his jaw go to work of the meat and rice, once in a while hearing a crunch of a veggie. Ari listened to everything around her. She spent a lot of time trying to train herself to be more aware now that her chakra was gone.

"So, Ari-chan," Kakashi set an empty bowl aside.

Ari looked down at her bowl. _I'm not even half way done yet. _"Yes?" she asked

"What village are you from?" he asked her, getting tense.

Ari treated that question as if he was asking her if she liked the weather. "Kirigakure." she said and popped another bite of rice in her mouth.

"You have no chakra signal."

"That's because I have no chakra." she said looking over her shoulder.

"But your skills…"

Ari set down her chop sticks down, and set her bowl aside as well. She slid over next to Kakashi, and she looked up at the starts of the desert sky. Kakashi studied her face.

_She's so…mysterious and deadly pretty all the same…_ he thought.

"I lost all my ability to use chakra when I was 14. 2 years after I became a Jounine. I was an A-Rank. So close to S-Class. And I went on a mission to retrieved a scroll from the Goddess of the Moon's temple. I was attacked and was cut off of all my chakra permanently. He took away everything, but he left me this-" Ari stood up and stripped off her robe to her pajamas. She stepped forward so he could see her back. The low back tank top revealed a beautiful design of magenta and blue painting the kanji symbol for moon. other seals were scribbled next to it.

Kakashi reached forward and touched it with the tip of his index finger. _"Getsuna Dwells Within her Vessel." _He whispered. "You harness the Goddess of the moon?" he asked.

She turned around and nodded seriously. "She is the only thing that is keeping me alive. Her spirit is my life now. The man that sealed her within me said he meant no harm, but what he did to me, by cutting off all points of chakra, could have killed me. But, since he sealed Getsuna inside of me, I can live. But as a regular human being. Well… sort of… I can still handle physical things pretty well."

"So how did you end up in Moon Country?" Kakashi asked.

Ari shrugged. "After the Mizukage stripped my privileges as a kunoichi, I left my honorable family in Kiri, and traveled the world. I did odd jobs, and what not. When I heard of the Moon Country, I thought they would have had something to explain to me about Getsuna. But what I found was sealed within the castle. So I took the job as Hikaru's caretaker." Ari sighed and shrugged. "But, I could never find it anywhere in the castle. So, I grew attached to the boy instead, and decided that this is what I'll do until I'm satisfied."

Kakashi nodded. "So you are adopted?" he asked politely.

Ari smiled. "Enough stories for now. You now know a lot about me anyways." she smiled, and put her robe back on, and took the empty dishes from off the rock. "Good night, Kakashi-kun…" she shot him a mysterious but kind glance into his only exposed eye.

He watched her walk off and take the children's bowls as well. _Such an interesting woman…_


	5. Chapter 4, The Circus

**Chapter 4**

**The Circus**

The large circus tent painted in pink and yellow was alive with action. Hikaru's eyes wandered everywhere outside the tent a they entered. He stuck himself to Ari's hip like a shy child. A clown act was going on as they sat down. She sat next to Hikaru who sat down next to his father. Michiru was already stuffing his face like usual with every circus food imaginable and other delicacies from the caravan. Ari watched the circus and carefully, enjoying the site She felt someone watching her. She looked over her shoulder up where the four nin sat. Kakashi was looking straight at her. Ari's breath got caught in her throat as they met each other's eyes and held the gaze. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"And now, for our greatest performance yet! Ladies and gentlemen, Cham and Kiki!" Announced the ringmaster. The tent darkened and the spotlight made it's way to a platform on the set. A large saber toothed tiger came out of the curtains and eyed the crowd. Ari stared at complete amazement as the crowd awed at it. Then a cute little chatty monkey came down from above and landed on it's back.

The tiger and the monkey did a regime of wonderful crowd pleasing tricks. Ari looked down at Hikaru. He was staring wide eyed at the large tiger. She bent down to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Amazing isn't it Hikaru?" she asked and smiled warmly at him. Hikaru looked at her and nodded, quickly turning back to the tiger to watch more.

"And now, ladies and gents, this last trick must be very precise, and we must have all of you as quiet as you can be, for this may cost Kiki's life." then, an archer came out into the ring and posted himself the opposite side from the tiger. Kiki spun an apple on his little had and stood on Cham's head while Cham stood on his hind legs wavering back and forth. Ari held her breath as the drum role sounded. She closed her eyes as the archer raised his bow. _This could end badly, and I'm, not watching._

All of a sudden, in the complete silence of the audience, she heard a light thump on the ground and then the audience gasped. Ari groaned. _That did not sound good._ As she half expected the crowd to start screaming and the ringmaster trying to calm everyone down.

"That was amazing!" The ringmaster cheered, and Ari felt the spotlight remotely close to her. She opened her eyes and saw Hikaru standing with his bow and sucker arrows.

"Peace of cake." Hikaru said, and lowered his bow.

The ringmaster smirked and put his hands on his hips. "That is an impressive aim you've got there. But let's see if you can get this one!" He signaled to Cham, who started running around the ring with Kiki on his head and an apple spinning on his hand. "If you get this one, I'll give you a prize!"

Ari was surprised and shocked when Hikaru nailed his target dead on. Ari smiled and patted Hikaru on his shoulder. "Good job Hikaru!" She cheered for him as everyone else did the same. The ringmaster boomed with laughter and walked over to Hikaru.

"Alright, what would you like?" the ringmaster asked, referring to the prize.

"I want him!" Hikaru pointed at Cham.

The ringmaster looked flustered. "Y-you wouldn't want him, he's too dangerous, and besides without him, I have no show!" He waved his hands in front of him and put on a fame smile.

"Like I care." Hikaru put his hands on his hips.

"Hikaru!" Ari scolded.

He ignored her, and turned to Michiru. "Father can I have him?"

Michiru swallowed whatever was in his mouth and smiled. "Sure why not! I've always wanted my own circus! We'll buy the whole show, tent and all!"

Ari sighed, smacking her forehead. "Your majesty, we don't have that much room on the royal yacht." she reminded him.

"Then I'll buy another one!"

Ari hung her head. "That's not what I meant…"

~*~

Ari watched the prince sign a check to the ringmaster man and everyone around was gasping at the price he paid. Ari sighed. _Michiru's spending is going to cost the king a pretty penny…_

The ringmaster showed Michiru everything around the circus, and Hikaru was right behind his father, Ari right next to Michiru, listening to the ringmasters words. They went on and on, and Ari got bored.

"Isn't it great to own your own circus, eh, Hikaru?" she asked, and looked over her shoulder. He wasn't there… "Hikaru?" she turned around. Then she heard a roar coming from down the way. Ari's eyes widened and she sprinted to where the noise was coming from.

Cham was growling at Hikaru who wasn't to far away. The large cat stood up and was ready to pounce. "Hikaru!" Ari screamed, and ran to him right before the cat did. She got in front of him. She held her hand out, not thinking quickly enough to just pick up Hikaru and get out of there.

Then, someone grabbed Hikaru and someone else grabbed Ari around her waist. Ari closed her eyes as she felt Kakashi pulling her away. He slammed into a crate of some kind, and Ari's eyes fluttered open. She looked up into the one unmasked eye of his and stepped out of his body.

"Be more careful, Ari-chan." he said smiled, form what she could tell.

She nodded, and bowed her head. "Thank you!" she spun around. "Hikaru?" she called. Naruto had him in his arms.

"Hey you two, you need to be more careful around Cham! He's wild!" the ringmaster came running in with Michiru. Michiru then grabbed the man's shoulder's and shook him saying "You have to d something about that cat!"

"Well that was scary, huh?" she heard Naruto ask Hikaru. Hikaru hesitated, and then shot up and ran away.

Ari reached out, but recoiled. _I should go after him, but… He just needs time to calm down._

She looked at Cham who picked up an apple from the ground and ate it before going back on top of a crate which he laid on. Ari sighed silently to herself. _Cham is as shy as Hikaru. Hikaru just doesn't see that yet._

Ari turned to Kakashi, and bowed again. "Thank you, Kakashi-san!" she turned to Naruto and thanked him too before running off to find Hikaru.


	6. Chapter 5, The Word of a Lonely Boy

**Chapter 5**

**The Words of a Lonely Boy**

Ari found Hikaru that night sitting behind one of the food carts. No one was around, just him, his knees to his chest and his face hidden. She could see his shoulder's shake from crying. Ari felt pained for him.

She jumped down from the top of the carriage and sat next to him. He knew she was there, he just refused to look at her. Ari put one of her long slender arms around his shoulders and pulled his into her side. "Hikaru, are you alright?" she asked him in a gentle whisper.

Hikaru sniffled and sobbed . "Go away, Ari." he muttered into his arms.

Ari shook her head. "I won't leave you, Hikaru. It's my job to protect you." Hikaru shook again with another wave of sobs. Ari took her other arm and lifted his chin to with her hand so she could look at him. "Hikaru, please tell me what's wrong?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

Hikaru was silent for a moment, but he lurched at Ari and burred his head into her lap. Ari was surprised. She looked at the boy with a small smile to herself and stroked his hair. "Why don't I have any friends? They don't like me, no one does!" Hikaru wailed into her skirt.

Ari sighed. "Hikaru… You just need to be nice to people, that's all." she smiled. "And don't say that no one likes you. I do!" she kissed the top o his head and he looked at her.

"You're paid to like me, Ari." he pointed out.

Ari laughed. "Well, I am paid, but I do like you either way. In fact, I treat you as if you were my own son." she smiled and poked the tip of his nose and kissed his forehead. Hikaru blushed like mad, and then got up.

He looked down at the ground. "Father is probably worried about us…" he said. Ari smiled. _I embarrassed him._

Ari stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Alright then, let's go, eh?" she said and they walked down the trail about 15 carts and met Prince Michiru and the others near the royal carriage.

Michiru threw his hands in the air and squeezed his son in a tight hug as soon as the two arrived back. Ari smiled and looked over at the Shinobi who smiled too at the warm site. Well, all except for Naruto. Still sore that Hikaru didn't thank him.

~*~

Wore her usual sleep wear as she sat outside that night: Her white Chinese styled robe, her back pajama pants and white tank top. Her hair was taken out of the braids and her head band was off as well, leaving a sea of copper and gold waves covering her back. She sat on top of the maids carriage and looked up at the stars. Everyone was asleep besides her. Well, almost everyone.

"Oi, Ari-chan," Ari looked below. Kakashi stood there.

She smiled. "Kakashi-san. Why are you still up?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Still on patrol, I guess. Naruto fell asleep."

Ari laughed. "Well, do you need anything?" she asked.

"No. I just thought you would like some company, is all." he said, and jumped on the coach as well. He sat down next to her. "Why are _you_ still up?" he asked.

Ari looked back up at the stars. "My Tent-Mate snores." she lied. Ari couldn't sleep either. She had been having nightmares a lot lately, and she avoided sleep when possible.

"I see that." Kakashi chuckled quietly. He looked up at the stars too. "And I also know you're lying."

Ari made a "tch" sound and looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"I can feel it through you heart beat. C'mon, Ari, you should know it's hard to lie to a ninja." he said and laid back with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

Ari looked back at him and smiled to herself, but looked at the sky again. "I have been having nightmares lately… About Getsuna. They have been getting worse and worse with every night. So I avoid sleep when I can." she explained.

Kakashi opened his one exposed eye. "That's not healthy."

Ari shrugged. "It's better this way for me."

Kakashi sat up again, getting quiet. He stared at her for a while until she looked back at him.

"What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?" she asked, her hands searching her face then.

Kakashi laughed, and pulled her hands away from her face, and set them back into her lap. "No no, I was just thinking."

Ari's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he stared intently at her. "About what?" _He's gonna kiss me, isn't he…_

"About your seal" he said and laid back again.

Ari's head dropped. "Oh."

Kakashi opened his one eye. "What?"

Ari shook her head. "Nothing."

"Ari-"

"I know I know: _You can't lie to a ninja._" she recited, mimicking Kakashi's voice.

Kakashi laughed. "Alright then, it's nothing."

They were both silent for long periods of time. She waited for him to say something. _Damn the silence. _She thought. She looked at the ground. They weren't in the desert anymore. It was a nice country side with soft green grass and wild flowers.

"How many know about your seal?" he asked suddenly.

Ari looked at him. She hesitated before answering. "O-only you… Kakashi-san." she whispered.

Kakashi looked at her, sitting up. "Why me?"

Ari shrugged. "I don't know. Getsuna probably old me to tell you."

"Getsuna?" he asked.

Ari laughed and nodded. "She's a brat. I am one body with two souls. Getsuna gets what she wants when she wants. It's kind of annoying."

Kakashi laughed. "Alright then." he sat up straight next to her, and yawned. "Oh boy. I need to rest.

Ari's eyes were heavy, really heavy, but she fought it. "I-I'm just gonna stay up here for a while longer.

Kakashi shook his head in disapproval. "You're going to bed, Ari. I can plainly see that you're drifting off."

Ari shook her head from sleep. "I'm fine, just go."

Kakashi sighed. "Stubborn."

Ari then gave into the sleep. Her head fell on his shoulder. Kakashi looked surprised, but his eyes softened. Her copper and gold waves spilled over her chest. Kakashi admired her beauty for only a moment. _She's so-_ Kakashi stopped himself before he could finish that thought.

He picked her up and jumped down, a sleeping Ari in his arms. He opened the maids carriage, which was empty, and set her on one of the cushioned benches. He brushed a few of her locks from her face, and stared at her for a moment more. He tore his gaze from her, and ducked out of the coach, leaving back to the team's camp site.


	7. Chapter 6, The Mother

**Chapter 6**

**The Mother**

Ari had slept exceptionally well that night with no nightmares. She didn't remember how she ended up in the maids coach, but she felt warm as she slept. That morning they were all on their way to the docks. Ari walked outside as usual, enjoying the lovely country side and the-not-desert air. Ari hummed a quiet tune that she had always sung when she was a child. She remembered her honorable mother singing it to her when she was a baby too.

They arrived at the docks after an hour of walking. The huge caravan stopped in place and started to group up for loading. Ari looked around the docks. The royal yacht wasn't there. "You highness, the ship-" Ari started, but then an urgent sailor ran over.

"Prince Michiru, due to the storms at sea, the yacht was to large to send over. But, not to worry, we are sending another carrier right away." the sailor bowed his head in respect. Ari eyed him as she was interrupted, but she disregarded it.

Michiru just looked at the sailor and sailed. "That's alright, I need to make a call anyways." he said, and the sailor ran off.

**~*~**

It was a limited passenger trip. Only the royal carriage, Ari, Naruto, and Kakashi went with Prince Michiru had ordered millions of flowers that crowded the carriage. Ari knew where they were going. To see Amayo… Hikaru's mother…

Ari detested the woman for leaving Michiru and Hikaru, even though she had a good reason. If it was Ari, she would have at least taken Hikaru with her, even if the royal court denied her of her son. She sat on the back of the coach with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Ari-chan, you seem tense." Kakashi said.

Ari looked at he two ninja who walked behind the coach.

Ari shook her head. "Nothing is wrong."

"Ari…" Kakashi looked at her doubtfully.

"Oh shut up." she muttered and looked away.

"C'mon Ari-san, what is wrong?" Naruto asked smiling up at her.

She looked down at the kid and then at Kakashi. "I just don't like where we're going is all."

"Where are we going anyways?" Naruto asked.

"To Amayo's."

"Who's Amayo?"

"You ask to many questions." Ari sighed.

Naruto then shut up.

Ari looked at him and sighed again. "Amayo is Hikaru's mother. Michiru's wife." she muttered. "The woman doesn't deserve Hikaru's attention."

"I would think your jealous, Ari-chan." Kakashi looked up at her.

Ari glared at him. "Jealous of what?"

"Of Michiru's affection towards the woman." Kakashi was teasing her now.

Ari made a "pfft" noise. "As if. I wouldn't marry that man if it cost my life. He's to spoiled. If I was going to marry, I would probably marry Shinobi, or maybe one of the king's guard." Ari shrugged.

"Heh," was all Kakashi did with a smile on his face. Or so she could see.

The couch suddenly stopped with a jerk. Ari lost balance and began to fall from the top. She held out her hand so she could break her fall, but strong Shinobi arms caught her before she had a chance to react quick enough.

Ari looked up at Kakashi he was laughing at her. "I keep saving you like this." he released her as she scrambled out of his arms.

Ari looked at him and bowed her head. "Thank you once again, Kakashi-san." she said and turned around as she heard the click of the coach door opening. She watched Michiru get our of the coach with his arms full of flowers. Hikaru stepped out of the coach right behind his father. But he didn't advance forward along with Michiru. Ari went to Hikaru's side immediately as she sensed his slight distress.

A tall cream skinned woman with long brown hair and black eyes looked up from what she was doing. She had a basket in her arms. And when she had laid eyes on Hikaru, she dropped it. She ran towards Hikaru with wide eyes and open arms. Michiru thought her attention was for him, but obviously it wasn't.

Ari stepped back from Hikaru to give the woman space to hug her son.

The woman threw her arms around the boy as she fell to her knees in front of him. "Hikaru!" she cried. "Oh my baby boy!" the woman sobbed as she held him.

Hikaru's eyes got glossy, but he did not cry. Nor did he hold her back. Ari looked away from the site as Michiru walked towards Amayo.

"Amayo!" Michiru shoved flowers her way. A

Amayo looked over her shoulder. "Who are you?" she said with an acid tone.

Michiru's expression dropped. "You don't remember? It's me Amayo!"

Amayo stood up and stared at him with a shocked look. "N-no way! Michiru? It can't be, you're to fat!" she pointed at him.

"Well if you see that it's because of you. All I did was eat when you left. It comforted me." he looked at her then. "But I came to bring you back!" he pleaded her.

Amayo looked at him and then turned back to Hikaru. She looked at Ari.

"It looks like you've replaced me already, Michiru." she looked Ari over once and turned up her nose.

Ari's mouth dropped. "I am SO not with that guy!"

"Than who are you?" Amayo put her hands on her hips.

"I am the person who has been raising your son!" Ari hissed.

Amayo "hn"ed and turned away. "You look like a king's concubine to me." she started to walk away.

Ari growled and stepped forward to pound her head in, but Kakashi put a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Don't get rash, Ari-chan." he said as he managed to constrain her struggles.

Amayo smirked with victory and shot a look at Michiru. "We need to talk."

The two went into the house, and Kakashi let go of the defeated Ari.

Ari growled. "She said the same thing to me when we first met. Damned woman." she tugged down her shirt to straighten it. She looked at Hikaru who stood there hanging his head.

Ari's face softened, and became full of remorse. She went over to Hikaru and kneeled to his height. "Why don't you go inside the carriage and play your game, hm?" she suggested.

Hikaru looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around her neck in a quick hug. "Thank you, Ari-chan…" he whispered before disappearing into the coach.

Ari went back to the back of the carriage. Kakashi leaned against the back of the coach with his arms crossed and his one uncovered eye closed. Naruto lounged on the ground looking at the sky. She leaned on the coach next to Kakashi and sighed a sigh of exhaust.

Kakashi chuckled. "See? Even Amayo thought you were with the prince."

Ari glared his way. "You better watch it, Hatake."

Kakashi laughed. "Ooo, I'm scared."

Ari "tch"ed and she took our her knife, holding it to his throat with an extended arm to the side. Kakashi froze. Naruto jumped up.

Ari giggled and put her knife away. "Just kidding!" she waved her hand at Kakashi, smiling at him.

All of a sudden there was a crash from inside the house. Ari gasped, and stepped forward in an attempt to rush inside, but Kakashi's arm suddenly blocked her way. "Relax. They're just arguing." he sighed. "She threw a plate at him."

Ari's mouth dropped. "Oh yeah, that's _just arguing._" she muttered, and went back to her place.

Michiru soon came out of the house with a defeated look on his face. Ari felt for him, she did. But still. She'd much rather have Michiru hurt than to be demoted as a kitchen maid and possibly even fired and forced away from Hikaru. She had bonded big time with that boy, and felt of him as her own son.

But sometimes… Being with Hikaru just made her want to get married and settle down. Have kids. Be happy… Ari shook her head from thoughts, and went to the carriage door, opening it for Michiru. "My sorrows for you, my lord." Ari whispered to him as he stepped inside the carriage.

Ari jumped to the top of th coach and sat where she had before, and the coach headed back to the docks.


	8. Chapter 7, I Had to Get Away

**Chapter 12**

**Had to Get Away**

Ari had just thrown Naruto into the bay for hitting Hikaru down at the docks. NO ONE hit him and got away with it. After Naruto swam back to the docks, Sakura socked him a good one. They all docked the boat an hour later after everything was packed and ready to go. They had o leave some of the things behind, though. They said they would send them over later.

It was before the dinner that night. Ari left her room that she shared with Hikaru, and went in the cabin for all the maids. Nona was obsessed with dressing her up for the dinner so they could possibly meet "circus hunks" or whatever. Ari agreed to it just to make her shut up. But no way in hell was she going to hit on a clown.

Ari hair was washed and brushed. It had been a while since she hadn't braided it, and had forgotten how nice her hair was straight. Nona put her in a purple skirt that brushed the top of her feet with a white hip sash with tassels hanging from the ends. She wore a white peasant shirt that barely hung off her shoulder and was low in the back. She looked at herself in the mirror and made a face. "If I shrug at all, this top is going down." she said and looked at Nona who just giggled.

"Than don't shrug," she said, and sprayed her with a perfume.

Ari coughed and waved her hand in front of the face. "What the hell is that?"

"Apple Jasmine." Nona said and looked at Ari. "And you're ready."

They were the only ones left in the maids cabin. Ari was actually a little excited about tonight. _I wonder what Kakashi will-_ "No!" Ari put her head in her hands and shook her head.

Nona stepped back. "You ok?"

Ari looked at Nona and blushed. "Uh… Yeah, I'm fine."

Nona smiled. "Then let's go."

~*~

The dinner was lovely. Everyone on the ship was dancing and drinking, having a good time. She sat at a table with Nona who was swooning over the archer from the circus. Ari sipped at her wine. She had a thing for wine and she never had a chance to enjoy it ever.

She looked over at the Prince who was dancing with one of the acrobats. She glanced at Hikaru who was sitting alone picking at his vegetables. Ari smiled to herself and then looked over at the Shinobi's table. Naruto was tied up as punishment from Sakura who was teasing him with a leg of lamb.

"Ari," Nona leaned into her. "You should go and flirt a little. It'll do you good." she smiled.

Ari smiled. "Thanks but I'm good." she gestured to her glass of wine.

Nona giggled. "Suit yourself." and she got up and left with the archer to god knows where.

Ari watched the dancers for a moment and then looked at the Shinobi's table again. Kakashi wasn't there.

"Hm…" Ari hummed and then gulped down the last of her wine. She got up from her table and took the wrap that Nona gave her and put it around her shoulders. She escaped the havoc of the party, she went to the front of the boat walked along the crates. She looked out at the bow and she smiled to herself. Kakashi was leaning on the edge of the railing staring up at the moon.

Ari approached him quietly and carefully. "You're missing the party." she leaned next to him, her back on the rail.

She obviously surprised him, and Kakashi took a kunine and pointed it at her throat. Ari was unfazed. She expected that much from him. Kakashi quickly dropped his hand. "I'm so sorry, Ari-chan I-"

Ari put a hand on his arm to hush him. "Don't worry about it Kakashi-kun. I expect that much from you." she smiled up at him.

Kakashi sighed. "I was just thinking, and I didn't hear you come over. You really haven't lost your ninja step." he chuckled.

Ari smiled. "I guess I haven't." she whispered. "So, why are you out here?"

"I had to get away." he looked at her and smiled.

Ari laughed. "Well, I came to find you. I got worried when I didn't see you."

"So you were worried about me?" he teased her.

Ari accepted the tease and just smiled. Her voice was soft and her eyes kept onto his. "Mhm." she hummed. Ari turned around, and took off her wrap. Her hair trailed down her back, and Kakashi noticed.

"You're hair is straight." he smiled. "It's nice on you."

Ari smiled in appreciation. "Thank you!" she laughed.

It sent chills through his body hearing her laugh. It was magical sounding, and you couldn't help but stare at her. Kakashi reached out, not being able to help himself, and took a lock of her hair between his fingers. _So soft…_ It amazed him completely as if he'd never felt a woman's hair before in his life.

Ari stared at him and blushed, and he immediately let it go. "Sorry…" he said, withdrawing his hand.

Ari lightly smiled again. "It's alright. That was… nice." she said. She had never had a man touch her hair like that before. Men have tugged it playfully to get her attention which bothered her, but no one ever… _felt_ it.

Ari turned to him. "You can… feel it again." she stared at him, a serious look.

Kakashi's hand slid up her neck slowly to the nape of her neck. He tangled his fingers in her mess of gold and copper, and gently combed through it. Ari's eyes closed, enjoying every moment…

He took his other hand and placed it against her neck. Ari opened her eyes and looked up at him. _This is… amazing,_ she thought. Her hand snaked up his neck as well, to the edge of his mask. Kakashi pulled her closer as she slipped a finger underneath the fabric hiding his face. All the air left Ari's lungs as it came out a shudder. Their faces inches closer as she slowly pulled his mask down. Right as the mask reached under his nose, their foreheads touched. She pulled it down all the way. She gasped as she saw his face.

"Kakashi you're… gorgeous…" she whispered.

He smirked. "Thank you…"

Kakashi pulled her neck forward and their lips fell gently together.

Ari gasped at the soft flesh of his lips, and her hands wrapped around his neck. He kissed her slowly, and his hands held her hips in place so she would fall over. _This can't be happening._ Ari thought as her eyes closed to enjoy the moment.

"Ari-chan!" Nona called in a whine.

Ari broke from Kakashi and spun around. Nona stopped, knowing she interrupted something. She was drunk. Ari could tell.

Nona smiled mischievously. "Ari-chan, you and the escort?"

Ari blushed wildly. "No! Of course not!"

Nona looked confused. "Then why-"

Kakashi stepped forward. "Uh, she just stumbled and I caught her."

Nona shrugged. "Ok, whatever." she drunk wobbled, and then whined again. "Ari-chan, can't you take me back to my room?"

Ari nodded. "Give me a minute, Nona." she said and turned to Kakashi who had already had his mask up when they had broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and gave him a sad look.

Kakashi laughed. "It's ok. Just take her back to the room." he said and crossed his arms.

Ari smiled at him. "Alright then… Later, Kakashi."

Kakashi watched her walk off with the drunk maid and he smirked to himself. "See you later _Ari-chan_…"

_**((A/N: Yay! I did their first kiss! Hope you liked it! Reveiw puhweez!))**_


	9. Chapter 8, The Storm

**Chapter 8**

**The Storm**

The dinner was over later that night. Ari sat up in her bed and read a book that Michiru's father had given to her for her birthday. She never had a chance to read until now since she couldn't sleep. She looked over at Hikaru who sat up too playing his video game.

Then all of a sudden, the boat tossed wildly and thunder was heard. Ari gasped as she fell out of her bed and onto the floor. Hikaru fell over in her bed. He looked up at Ari who jumped up and steadied herself. Hikaru looked at her warily. "What's going on?" he asked.

Ari put on her robe. "I don't know but I'm going to check it out. You stay here, you here me?" she pointed at him and then left the room.

She trailed down the hallway as sailors pushed past her in a rush. She caught one of them. "What's happening?" she asked him.

"The storm is picking up badly, and we need to free the animals. His majesty said to get the Shinobi to help," he said and wriggled free of her and ran down the hall.

Ari watched them knock on the door of the escorts' cabin. Ari turned and kept don the hall. She opened the door to the outside and was sprayed in the face with cold ocean water. She saw sailors vigorously trying to get the circus animals free.

Ari closed the door and went back down the hall. The Shinobi must have taken the other door down the hall. She went back into her room an looked up. Her heart almost stopped.

"Hikaru?" she called. He wasn't in the room.

"DAMNIT!" she growled and swung the door open and ran down the hall once more. As she was running, a door opened and someone caught her in his arms. She looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi, Hikaru isn't in his room!" she said frantically

"Kakashi held her shoulders. "We'll find him, you better stay here."

Ari shook her head. "No! I'm going to find him!" she pushed him away and ran to the door while Kakashi called her name.

"Ari! Don't!" Kakashi called, but he was to late as she disappeared through the doors.

Ari looked around in the flood that surrounded the deck. "Hikaru!" she called out. She tried to manage to run to the other side of the crates without falling. Ari slipped as the boat tipped to one side and a gush of water pinned her to a crate. Once the water cleared, she ripped off her robe, afraid of it weighting her down.

She jumped to the top of the crate and down back to the other side. She looked round. And when she heard the mighty roar of Cham, she looked and saw Hikaru near the end. The boat tipped again. Hikaru lost his footing and tumbled to the railing of the edge of the boat. He held on.

"Hikaru, NO!" she screamed and reached out for him. But before she could run to him, she slipped, and fell into an open cage. The door slammed shut…

Ari felt the water filling up the cage fast and she grabbed the bars and tried to push it open. It was jammed…

"Ari! Help me!" she could hear Hikaru cry. "Hikaru hold on!" she yelled as she tried to open the door. "DAMN!"

Then the boat tipped again, she felt the cage sliding across the deck. She screamed. She couldn't see where she was going. A violent jerk sent the cage tumbling over the edge of the boat. Ari's cage was submerged in water and was slowly sinking. Ari's arms went through the bars as she reached for the fading surface. She held her breath, and was about to give up…

Everything was black…

"_Ari-chan!" called her honorable mother. Little Ari, in a light green kimono ran through the corridors of the Suon mansion. She had her shoulder length blonde hair tied back with a green ribbon. She had to be about 5 or 6. She ran into the tea room. _

"_Oni-san!" she smiled as her honorable mother smiled down at her._

"_Ari, do you know what today is?" she asked, long black hair that went to her knees had fallen over her shoulder._

_Ari looked at her. "What is today, Oni-san?" she asked._

"_Today is the day you get your honor marks." she said and pointing at the green swirl on the corner of her eyes. Her mother's honor marks had swirled from the corner to right under her eyes with a small blue flower. It was the mark of the leader. Men had something similar but it was sharp red marks instead of green swirls._

_Ari's eye s widened. "My honor marks! This is great!" Little Ari jumped up._

_Ari was skilled for a five year old. She was the honorable daughter of Hanzo Suon, Leader of the Suon clan. She would never disappoint him._

Someone had busted the door open of the cage and yanked Ari into their arms. Ari opened her eyes, and saw, of course, her savior of all times, Kakashi. As he tried to swim up to surface, Ari's pajama pants snagged on a sharp corner of the cage. Ari yanked and kicked furiously, but Kakashi took his kunine, and cut the pants off of her. He held onto her tightly and swam up to the surface.

Ari gasped for air as soon as they broke the water. Kakashi held onto her and swam to the side of the boat as the whole crew of the ship fished them out of the water. They got onto the deck. Everyone rushed there way. Kakashi took Ari's shoulder and looked her over. "Are you ok?" he asked, searching her face and eyes.

Ari nodded, and started coughing up sea water. Kakashi took her face in his hands. "Don't ever scare me like that again." he said.

Ari nodded again, and then looked down at herself, and started blushing like mad.

_I'm not wearing pants…_

Instead here was a pair of very modest white cotton panties. Ari squeaked and turned around. The whole crew was staring at her. Sakura came to her and stood in front of Ari, blocking everyone's view. "Ok, nothing to see here, go on!" she waved her hands at everyone to leave. Sakura handed Ari a hip sash, and Ari tied it on herself quicker than anyone could see.

Kakashi put his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, I'll take you back to the room."

Ari looked around. "Where's Hikaru."

"Naruto saved him. He's in bed. And so should you be." Kakashi ushered her back through the hallway of the boat and into the cabin. Everyone else retired to what they were doing inside. Ari opened her door, and turned around to Kakashi.

Without hesitation, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" she sobbed into his neck.

He held her back and didn't say anything, just let her hold onto him. He smoothed her hair, and then she pulled away. "I have to get to bed now…" she whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" he said as she closed the door.

Kakashi stood there for a moment. He was right. That woman was definitely causing him trouble. But he would't have it any other way…


	10. Chapter 9, The Arrival of Friendship

**Chapter 9**

**The Arrival of Friendship**

That next morning, the waters were calm and blue and the sun shone bright. Ari perched herself on top of a barrel with her legs crossed under her as she was sewing one of Hikaru's old toys back up together. It gave her something to do while she tried to forget the storm last night, and savored the memory of Kakashi's lips against hers.

Ari was dressed in her usual outfit of the green skirt and shirt that cut off above her belly. Blew a strand of hair away from her face that bothered her as it joined the other mess she had that covered her right eye.

"So you sew, love kids, I bet you clean, and I don't know if you cook." sazid a humble voice from in front of her.

She looked up and smiled at Kakashi. "I do clean ad I do cook. What's your point, Kakashi-kun?" she giggled.

Kakashi shrugged. "Great qualities in a woman. Especially one as tough as you. It shows your soft side."

Ari put aside the project. "I inherited those traits from my honorable mother. She was a kunoichi, but also the greatest of wives."

Kakashi looked at her. "I bet you'd make some man proud to have you as a wife." he said and smiled from underneath his mask.

Ari blushed. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun…" she smiled.

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Ari looked at him from the corner of her eyes and picked up the toy again and worked on it.

The three genin nin came out into the deck. They sat on some stairs that were next to Kakashi.

"I'm glad the storm is over." Sakura said.

"Yeah. That was a major pain." Naruto muttered and put his hands behind his head.

Ari smiled to herself as she listened to the kids talk.

The door opened from the hallway, and Hikaru came outside. Ari looked at him. She had an urge to go and hug him but she stayed where she was. The boy looked around the deck

The tiger, Cham approached him slowly. Ari stepped down from the barrel, but Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, assuring her it was alright. Kiki, the little monkey, chattered and climbed up to Hikaru in his arms. Cham made his way to Hikaru , and circled around him once. Ari tensed, but Kakashi squeezed her shoulder gently.

Cham lowered his head to the boy. Hikaru smiled with side and happy eyes, and he pet the tiger's large head, and hugged him. Hikaru was happy and laughing, and everyone watched the tiger and the boy. Ari relaxed and smiled. _So he finally learned how to make peace with others…_

Hikaru's smiled soon was turned to tears. "I'm happy. I'm happy now that I have atleast one friend." he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Naruto stepped forward with a warm smile like he always had. "Is that all you want? A friend?" he asked.

Hikaru looked at him confused. But he nodded.

Naruto grinned. "Well then you have one. I'll be your friend, Hikaru." Naruto jammed a thumb at himself.

"Don't forget me!" Sakura came forward, her hands on her knees smiling down at him.

"And me!" Rock Lee put his hands on his hips and grinned.

Hikaru's smile got even wider, and he started to cry.

Naruto laughed. "We'll always be friends." he put his fist out. Sakura put her on top of his and Rock lee on top of hers. Hikaru hesitated, but he joined them. Cham stood on his hind legs and put both his heavy paws on top of the children's hands. They all fell over onto the floor and laughed.

Ari giggled, her warm laughed ringing in Kakashi's ears. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Ari's hand covered her mouth as she laughed, but Kakashi could still see her perfect pink painted lips. The ones that he wanted to kiss again…

"Your highness, the Moon Country is up ahead!" alerted one of the sailors.

Ari looked up and saw the horizon of the beautiful island. She smiled. "I'm finally gonna be able to sleep in my _own _bed!" she cheered to herself. But stopped.

_And that means that the escorts would have to… leave soon…_

Ari's head hung a little as she looked at her feet sadly. She didn't want them to leave. She didn't want _him_ to leave…

_**((A/N: Sorry it's so short. It was all I could really do. Lol, I have to watch the movie over and over again to get things right, o excuse the shortness on sum chappies!))**_


	11. Chapter 10, The Traitor

**Chapter 10**

**The Traitor**

It took at least two hours to get everything off the ship and ready to go. As Michiru got into his carriage with Hikaru, he asked the circus to stop by the palace some time and perform. Ari sat on the ledge behind the coach. The maids took their coach into town to their own homes and families. Ari, however, lived in the palace with the royal family.

She breathed in deep as they started off. She loved the smell of the sea and the freshness of this island. It was so tropical and lively all the time… Until they arrived in town that is…

It was a ghost town when the rode down main street. Ari looked around. "Where are the towns people?" she whispered to herself. She looked over at Kakashi who was checking the place out cautiously. Ari looked up at a window of an apartment. I woman with her child ducked from view. Ari crinkled her brow in confusion. "This has bad news written all over it…" she growled to herself.

They approached the entrance of the palace, and soon stopped. Ari jumped down from the coach and went to Kakashi's side. She looked up at the welcoming balcony of the palace. She looked up at the face of Shaba Daba, the king's royal advisor, and his erm… wife. (At least I think it's his wife) Ari glared. Something told her this all had something to do with him.

"Shaba Daba!" called the Prince as he stepped out of the coach with Hikaru by his side. "Hello, Shaba Daba!" he smiled up at him.

Shaba Daba peered down at the two royals and smirked. "Hello Michiru…" he sneered.

Ari felt uncomfortable and went to Hikaru's side. She glared up at Shaba Daba as he looked down at them with his arms behind his back and his… wife at his side.

"Where is father? He is usually the first to meet us when we get home from our trips." Michiru said, looking around the court. Ari put her hands on Hikaru's shoulders.

Shaba Daba looked as if he had something mildly funny in his head. He smiled evilly. "It seems as I am in charge now, Michiru. You father is DEAD. We do not need you here anymore." he waved his hand at them.

Michiru gasped, and Ari did to.

"What do you mean the king is dead?" Ari yelled at him.

Shaba Daba glared at him. "As in gone. Goodbye. No more." he said, and grinned. "But don't worry, dear Ari, you are part of my deal." he straightened up. "Guards! Seize the girl, and kill the rest of them!"

A small fleet of the royal guards spilled form the doors of the palace and surrounded everyone. Ari shoved Hikaru behind her and stepped in front of Michiru.

"Everyone, get ready!" Kakashi called to his squad. The ninja's went to work on the guards that surrounded them. One guard went after Ari, but she dodged him, and punched him in the face. One guard from behind wrapped his arms around her, trying to constrain her. She managed to elbow him in the face and then knee his un-guarded groin. He let her go and she was surrounded again. They all came at her at once and she readied herself. But, before anyone could touch her, Kakashi was right there and he deflected all of the guards from her.

"Go, Ari! Get them back in the coach and get out of here!" he demanded.

For once, Ari agreed and went to the royals. She ushered them quickly into the coach, and told the driver to go. But she didn't go with them. Ari appeared at Kakashi's back, her back to his. Kakashi glanced behind himself at her. "I thought I told you to go!" he growled as he kicked one of the guards down.

Ari shook her head as she did the same to another guard. "I can take care of myself!" she said. "Besides, you got no one to cover you!"

Kakashi sighed. "You better not get hurt, Ari." he said.

Ari laughed and flipped one of the guards onto his back. "Don't worry about me."

Then, a large black military carriage sped inside of the court.

Kakashi looked at it. "Friend or foe?" he asked Ari as he blocked an attack.

Ari pushed one of the guards away from her with so much force he almost flew. Ari shrugged. "That's a Royal Police Coach. I'm not sure what side their on." she flipped a guard.

Then, the captain of the police came running out of the carriage with his sword, and ran towards them. Ari readied herself. But she growled at the captain. "Koriga!"

As she thought his blade was meant for her, it crashed into another guards. Ari gasped as Koriga's back faced her to defend her. "You must get out of her, Ari!" he said as he fought.

Ari growled. "I don't need protecting!" she jumped from between the men that protected her, and when she landed, her feet plated into a guard's face. She jumped again landing on top of the military carriage, and took a katana from through the window.

She jumped down gain and bashed some soldiers face's in.

Ari looked over at the royal coach that had not reached the end of the entrance way. It was stopped and surrounded by men. Ari hissed, and ran with her Shinobi speed down to the coach. The other nin followed, including Koriga and Kakashi. Once they all fought off the surrounding guards, Koriga got behind the reins of the horses and forced them to go.

The three young Shinobi followed behind it, and Ari went to Kakashi's side as he faced the palace. Kakashi's hand went to his headband protector that covered his left eye. He lifted it up, reveling a scarred, blood red eye with three black comma looking things. Ari gasped.

_The Uchiha clan's Sharingan…_

She has studied about that long ago with her honorable brothers when she was still in the academy.

Kakashi shoved Ari back. "Go, Ari! Quick!"

Ari didn't bother arguing back, and she went, looking back at Kakashi as she ran. He used a series of hand signals as the guards came towards him and he shoved his hand to the ground. He disrupted the earth he stood on and quickly jumped up, and ran , catching up along side Ari. She looked at him and then behind. The entrance of the palace was now blocked with large disrupted pieces of earth.

Ari smirked. "Sharingan?" she said to him.

Kakashi glanced and nodded. "Only one. Now let's hurry and catch up.

Ari nodded, and they sprinted, Ari easily keeping up with Kakashi.


	12. Chapter 11, The King's Wishes

**Chapter 11**

**The King's Wishes**

They had traveled up into the mountains as fast as they could arriving at the mouth of a large rock cave. Ari slowed down and stopped her sprinting, her chest heaving up and down. She hadn't ran like that in years, but now was no time to complain about it.

Koriga got down from the coach and Michiru and Hikaru got out of it. Ari went to both of them immediately. She took Hikaru's face into his hand, and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you ok?" she asked him in a whisper. He looked a little shaken up, but he nodded bravely. Ari hugged him quickly and looked at Michiru. "How about you?" she asked.

Michiru looked the worse out of all of them. But he shrugged. "I'm not hurt." he said hoarsely. Ari nodded at him.

Koriga went forward to Ari, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What about you?" he asked with all the concern in the world. You see, Ari and Koriga had had an on going fling for a while. It was nothing serious as Ari swore up and down. But, she knew he wanted to take it further. Ari didn't. Ari was satisfied with their fling. But now she didn't want him, she wanted someone else in mind.

Ari nodded and slipped away from his hand, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm fine Koriga, really." she looked towards the mouth of the cave and her expression dropped.

Michiru and Hikaru both ran inside with Ari close behind them. On a platform of stone laid the king in under a large feather comforter. A lantern was by his side dimly lighting the cave.

"Father!" Michiru sobbed as he fell to his knees at his fathers side.

"Grandpa!" Hikaru sobbed as well. Ari's head dropped as she saw her king on his death bed. The man had done so much for her. It was painful to watch him go.

The king weakly opened his eyes. "Michiru… My son…" he breathed lightly. "Hikaru…."

"Father!" Michiru cried.

"Michiru, the fate of the kingdom is in your hands now… You…" the king stopped for a moment to breath. "You are the king. My time has come… But promise me… Promise me you will understand the greatest thing of all… The one… thing that you forget always." the king laughed weakly. "You always let material matters blind your way… But, I love you, my son… You will make a wonderful king." he coughed.

Sakura went forward. "May I see if there is anything I can do?" she asked Michiru.

Michiru nodded sadly. "Please."

Sakura infused healing chakra with her hands and laid them over the kings chest. She stayed quiet for few moment as he searched his body. When she pulled the covers down a little, she stopped and gasped. "His body." she hissed. "part of his body has turned to… stone…"

Ari jumped forward to look for herself. She looked at the king… his abdomen was petrified. Ari closed her eyes and turned away. For a little while, Sakura tried to treat him, but she stood up, her head low. She shook her head slowly.

Ari felt tears sliding down his face as Sakura stepped down from the stone bed.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered. "I usually can treat petrification no problem. But it's been to long of time."

The king coughed harshly. "It's… alright." he breathed hard at first and then slowed down. "My time has come."

"Father don't speak like that!" Michiru cried.

"Hidden leaf Shinobi," he beckoned to team 7.

Kakashi came forward and kneeled. "Yes, your majesty?" he said in an even tone.

"Please… watch over my son and grandson… protect them and… guide them…" he asked.

Kakashi bowed his head. "With our lives, your majesty."

"And, Ari…" he said. Ari looked up and went forward, kneeling next to Kakashi.

"Yes sire?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Ari-chan… I want you to… watch over my son and grandson as well… no one keeps them in line better than you…" he smiled the best he could at her. Ari smiled back, her tears still falling. "Ari-chan… you are the payment for the Shinobi Shaba Daba hired. They want… Getsuna."

Ari's eyes widened. "You knew?"

He smiled again. "Of course I did… Getsuna was created here… in the Moon country. I can… feel her within you." he coughed violently. Ari lurched forward along with Michiru.

"My lord!" she sobbed.

"Ari, you were the daughter I had always wanted… You will make… the greatest mother… anyone would even lay eyes on…" he smiled at her.

Ari gave him one of those sobbing laughs. "Thank you… your majesty…" she whispered and stood up. Kakashi too.

"Michiru, these are my last words… my final wish…" he sighed.

Michiru shook his head. "Father don't speak like that."

"Michiru, listen… I have learned that wealth is not the answer to this islands happiness… It's joy… and happiness… to make this island thrive… Michiru… staring now you are the king… of the Crescent Moon Island…" was the last thing the king had said… his eyes slowly closed.

"FATHER!" Michiru cried and threw himself on his father's bed. He sobbed wildly as Hikaru joined him.

Ari covered her mouth and turned into Kakashi, burying her face in his chest. Kakashi held her there, and began walking her out of the cave. It was night time now. Kakashi leaned against the mountain wall of stone, and stroked Ari's hair as she cried.

This was nice feeling to him… having her turn to him for comfort… For him to wipe her tears away and to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Sort of like what a husband would do for a wife…

**_((A/N: Awwwwww ^_^ Thanks to my lovely readers and my very few reviewers xD Need some reveiws ppl! Ifyou guys have any ideas I'm open and I will take some advice or whatever. Now I don't know the names of the ninjas that Shaba Daba hired. I know one of them, the leader dude, Ishidate, but idk the other 2, so if u know em, ca ya'll tel me? Plz and thx!))_**


	13. Chapter 12, Showdown in Paradise

_**((A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I had major Brain blockage))**_

**Chapter 12**

**Showdown in Paradise**

Hikaru was being consoled by Naruto, and Kakashi sat with Ari on a ledge of the cliffs. She had stopped crying hours ago, but her heart was heavy. It was hard to see Michiru and Hikaru like that for her.

"Kakashi-san," Koriga came from behind the two. Ari looked up at him, and Kakashi did too.

"We will have a boat waiting on the south beach in about an hour." he said.

Kakashi nodded. "Good. We'll get the Michiru and Hikaru out of the country."

Ari nodded as she listened to them both. Koriga looked at Ari, and kneeled down to her. "Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper as he took a strand of Ari's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Ari nodded. "I'm ok, Captain…" she whispered. Koriga nodded, looked at Kakashi and then stood up and walked off.

Kakashi glared at Koriga for a moment as he walked away, and looked at Ari. "You guys dating?" he asked.

Ari felt him tense up, and she looked away from him. "Not exactly…" she started.

Kakashi sighed. "I knew it. You are to good to be true." he shook his head and closed his eyes.

Ari glared. "Let me finish." she hissed. Kakashi looked at her and she stared back at him, their eyes just connecting together. "Koriga and I _dated. _That's all. I never slept with him, I never said I _loved_ him or anything. We just went on dates and talked a lot. A few kisses and hugs here and there." she shrugged. "But I know I don't want him that way. I really never did. It was just the feeling of being wanted around that made me like him."

Kakashi looked at her and sighed in a disappointed way. "Ari, you will always be wanted… Look at yourself," his fingertips lifted her chin. "You are an amazing woman. And, I wouldn't know a man who wouldn't think the same as I do." he ran his thumb over her cheek, and then pulled away from her, standing up.

Ari stared up at him. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's go. We have to get you and the royals off this island." he said.

Ari nodded, and stood up with him.

They walked back to everyone else. They had a carriage waiting with Michiru and Hikaru inside. Kakashi gestured to the coach. "Get in." he said.

Ari shook her head. "I want to run."

Kakashi sighed. "We need to conserve energy. I can already tell you're exhausted." he crossed his arms, proving a point.

Ari still stood her ground, crossing her arms and gave him a look that said I'm-not-moving. Kakashi glared, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her into the coach without her say so. Ari squeaked as she was thrown onto the seat next to Koriga.

Kakashi looked at her as she glared up at him. Before she could protest he spoke. "I mean it, Ari. They are after you and I can't have you get tired on us." he said. "You're not like you used to be…" he gave her a serious stare. Ari's expression dropped. He was right, and she knew it. She dropped her argument, and crossed her arms once more over her chest and glared at him one last time before turning away.

The coach left the mouth of the cave and back down the mountain. The road was bumpy, and Hikaru had jumped across the aisle of the coach to sit next to Ari. He held onto her around her waist and Ari laid her hand on his back to steady him. He looked up at her with reddened and scared eyes. "What's gonna happen Ari?" he asked.

Ari looked down at him and kissed the top of his head. "Everything will be fine. I promise." she smoothed a hand over his hair.

Hikaru held onto her even tighter, knowing that Ari wasn't sure what was going to happen herself. Ari put her arms around him and closed her eyes tightly.

She was _scared…_

The coach had slowly stopped, and everyone was silent. Kakashi appeared at the back and gestured for everyone to get out quietly. Koriga got out first followed by a few more officers, then Michiru. Ari helped Hikaru down, and Koriga held out his hand to help Ari. She looked at it for a moment, but took it and she was lifted out of the carriage. Everyone hid into the shadows while Koriga went onto the beach. He hid against a sand dune, waiting for the boat to come around the bay.

Ari hid in a bush next to Hikaru and Michiru. Kakashi's back was against a tree right next to Ari. He scanned the water just as Koriga was doing, waiting for the cue. Soon, a medium sized fisherman's boat coasted slowly around the beach's corner. Koriga looked back at the hiding places, and motioned for them to go.

Kakashi looked at Ari and nodded. She nodded back at him, and stood up. She gestured for Hikaru to do the same. They all started running across the beach, the nin ahead of them, but all of a sudden, Hikaru stopped and looked back.

Ari did the same. Michiru was still sitting down in the bush up against a tree. Hikaru ran back to him, and Ari followed. Michiru's expression was full of sadness, and he seemed as if he didn't know what was going on at the moment. Ari grabbed one of his arms as Hikaru grabbed the other.

"C'mon father!" Hikaru pleaded. "We have to leave!' He pulled on his father and Ari helped. Michiru slowly stood up.

"Alright alright…" he said, and Hikaru and Ari started running across the beach with Michiru behind them. With his weight, he couldn't run very fast… "Stop… running so… fast!" Michiru called between breaths and fell down into the sand.

"Your majesty!" Ari gasped and she and Hikaru ran back to him once more.

The nin stopped and looked behind them at the three. Kakashi looked at Koriga. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up!" he called.

Koriga looked at Kakashi, then at Ari. His brow furrowed slightly, bu t he nodded and ran towards the boat. The nin quickly came over to the new king and prince with Ari at their side. Ari tried pulling him up. "C'mon Michiru!" she pleaded.

Michiru's breathing was still heavy. "I can't! It's so hard!"

"Where do you think you all are going?" boomed a voice from afar. Ari looked up and three figures flew from the tree tops of the forest beside the beach. A kunine with an explosive tag landed right near Ari's feet. Her eyes widened, and she automatically went for Hikaru, grabbing him and flying out of the way just as it exploded. Ari cushioned Hikaru as they fell onto the sand together.

Ari let go of Hikaru and looked at the explosion site, and Michiru was safely carried out of the way by Kakashi.

Ari stood up and pushed Hikaru forward. "Run!" she commanded him. "Run to the boat!" Hikaru nodded, and ran towards Koriga and the others.

Ari's concealed knife flew into her hand. The man with reddish hair smirked her way. "Do you think we're that stupid? We knew you arranged for a boat to take you, so we've been watching the coasts." he turned to Ari. "You must be Getsuna's Temple… Very nice…" he growled deep in his throat. He looked at Kakashi who held Michiru up. "Now hand over The prince and his sin. And our payment."

Naruto stepped forward. "Yeah like that'll ever happen. Get lost!" he yelled at the enemies.

"Well, aren't you the spunky one?" said the man, and before anyone could see, he was behind Naruto in a flash. He hit Naruto so hard he flew 10 feet across the beach. The man appeared beside him again, and punched him in the face. As Naruto tried to rebuttal with kicks and a kunine in his hand.

Naruto missed him every time.

"What's the matter? What are you swinging at!" The man shoved him forward hard.

Then, a kunine was pressed to his throat. Kakashi was behind him. "That's enough." Kakashi growled.

:Oh really?" laughed the man, and then the largest man hit Naruto, sending him flying across the beach. The large man kept at it with Naruto across the beach, finally hitting him so hard, half of his body was in the ground.

Kakashi growled again. "You'll pay for that!"

_**((A/N: Sorry for the cut-off! Just thought I was a little much already. Dun worry. I'll finish the fight next chapter. Review pleez!!!))**_


	14. Chapter 13, Unlocked

**Chapter 13**

**Unlocked**

The man with reddish hair laughed as Kakashi threatened him with the kunai. "Leaf Village Shinobi, huh? I hear your good." The man shoved Kakashi off of him hard, and faced him. "But are you as good as I am?"

Kakashi glared. "There's only one way to find out."

Kakashi advanced forward at the man, but, faster than Kakashi could react, the man flew past him. A stream of blood came out of Kakashi's arm, and his eyes widened with confusion.

Ari gasped. _"His reactions…" _Ari whispered. "Kakashi! That bomb had poison in it to slow your reflexes!" she called.

The an turned towards Ari. "Smart girl…" he smirked.

"Eyes on me!" Kakashi hissed, and swung at him ,but clearly missing.

Ari heard Sakura grunt as she was struck. The smaller girl with blonde hair attacked her. "Pretty clever huh? An odorless poison to slow you down for us." She hit Sakura in the side. Rock Lee had already attacked the large man, both of them fighting each other.

Ari didn't like feeling useless…

"Ari get out of there!" Koriga yelled from across the beach. Ari looked at him, and didn't say anything.

All of a sudden, the man that was fighting Kakashi pulled his sleeve off of his arm. He was wearing some sort of glove that went to his elbow. A large eye opened on the front of it, making the whole thing light up like blood veins. Kakashi's one unmasked eye widened.

The man lurched forward and grabbed Kakashi's arm. The eye of the glove widened and light up even brighter as the mans chakra shot through Kakashi's arm… turning it into stone. Ari gasped and she stepped forward, but Koriga somehow made his way over and grabbed her around the waist, holding her back. "Don't Ari!"

Ari struggled against him. "Let me go!" she managed to get free, and she sprinted across the beach. The man had let go of Kakashi, and Kakashi fell to his knees, holding his stone arm. The man turned around just in time to catch Ari by her hair. Ari yelped in pain at his strong hold in her gold and copper locks. They fell out of her braids, leaving them in waves.

The man forced his face to hers, he stared into Ari's eyes.

"My my, you definitely have Getsuna within you." he chuckled. "My fair lady, my name is Ishidate, and I am the one to release your goddess." he chuckled.

Ari glared at him wickedly. "You will not release anything form my body."

Ishidate laughed. "Bravery is strong within you, woman. But it gets you no where." he shoved her down as she landed beside Kakashi. "Prepare to be released!" He pointed a finger at her.

Ari closed her eyes, and before Ishidate could say the releasing jutsu, Kakashi kneeled in front of her, blocking Ishidate's way. Ishidate growled. "Move, or you will die in her arms!!" Ishidate reared back to strike, but before he could touch Kakashi pr Ari, Koriga dashed in front of them, and swung his sword at Ishidate, disrupting his attack.

"You will have to face me first!" he growled, and swung his sword at him again.

"Koriga!" Ari screamed for him. She didn't want him to get hurt. She cared for him like a brother.

As Ari tried to get up to help him, Kakashi pulled her back down. "No, Ari, stay here!" he said, grasping her shoulder. Ari looked at Kakashi and then back at Koriga, worry stricken all over her face. Koriga was no match for this monstrous man.

Koriga swung at Ishidate again, but Ishidate just jumped over him, landing behind Koriga's turned back. Before Koriga could turn around, Ishidate grabbed hold of his jacket. The eye on his are widened once more and the veins-like streams of lights flashed as he started to petrify Koriga's body.

Ari's eyes widened as Koriga let out an inhumane scream, and his face was set into stone…

"NO!" Ari screamed, and lurched forward, but Kakashi held her back with his good arm.

"Ari stay put!" Kakashi demanded.

Ishidate picked up Koriga's sword as he looked at the human statue he had just created. "I'd almost say I created a work of art. To bad it won't last." He raised the sword, and brought it sharply down on the statue, shattering the stone into millions of pieces.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled one of the policemen from the boats.

Ari's mouth dropped and her eyes filed with tears as she watched her friend being slaughtered. She turned away from the scene, and covered her mouth. _No.. not him… not Koriga…_ she thought to herself.

As Ishidate turned back to Ari and Kakashi, the large man that had been fighting Lee appeared form the sky and jumped down into the fishing boats. Some of the men fell out of the boat, leaving Hikaru inside of it.

Hikaru scrambled to the end of the boat as the large man chuckled and taunted him. Hikaru took out his toy bow and arrows and shot him in the face with one of the sucker-cup arrows. The man picked it off of his forehead protector and chuckled. "How cute…" she growled, and stepped forward to Hikaru.

"It's all over kid," he chuckled.

Hikaru out his hands out in front of him. "NO DON'T!" he screamed.

Then, a blast of hot energy shot through the beach, making everyone stop. Ari looked up. _Naruto…_

Naruto stood up with chakra swirling fats around him like a tornado. He threw his head back and yelled viciously. He brought his head back down and his eyes were blood red and his whisker marks had gotten larger.

Ari gasped. "He's… He's… He can't be!" Ari shook her head.

Kakashi nodded. "He is the Kyuubi." he whispered.

Ari grasped at her chest. "No… shit…" she grunted.

Kakashi looked back at her. "Ari?"

Ari's breathing got heavy. "Getsuna can't… stand… competition. She wants to come out! Naruto's energy has… awakened her!" she yelled in pain as he felt like her insides were ripping apart. But no… she felt… she felt power running through her veins

She looked at her fingertips. Magenta colored chakra flowed around her hands.

"Ari… you…" Kakashi stammered.

Ari clenched her fists, and looked up at Ishidate.

Naruto had flew across the beach to the boat where Hikaru was. He knocked the large man out of the boat and skipped him across the water just like a stone. Naruto kicked him hard until he ended up on the beach again. "Congo!" called the short blonde woman.

Ari stood up, and quicker than anyone could see, she ended up behind Ishidate. Ishidate was taken by surprise, and she slammed her arm into his back so hard he slammed into the ground. Ari took the sword form his hands and threw it into the water.

"HEEEELP!" yelled Michiru. "They've got me surrounded!"

Ari spun around, instinctively caring for Michiru's safety. "Eyes on me Getsuna!" Ishidate knocked her down hard. Ari yelped, and fell into the sand.

Then, she heard something like birds chirping, and she saw light coming from behind her. She sat up an looked behind herself. Kakashi had summoned Chidori. Kakashi charged at him, but Ishidate dodged him.

Ari looked at Prince Michiru. He was being dragged off by men on horses. Ari cursed, knowing it was to late to go after him.

"Congo, Karinmana! That's enough, let's split." Ishidate called, and the three enemies jumped up, and followed the men on horses.

Ari stood on her knees, and looked around. The policemen were crying for the loss of Koriga. Ari heard a breath leave Kakashi's chest. She spun around and caught him before he fell into the sand.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried and ran over.

Ari lifted him up so he sat upright, leaning him against her. Sakura ran over and gently took his arm.

"Can you treat this?" Ari asked.

"Yes. He'll be fine, don't worry." Sakura assured.

Ari closed her eyes for a split second and turned her head towards the pile of rubble that used to be Koriga. Her eyes softened and she bit her lip. She looked ahead at Hikaru who was standing beside an officer. Tears fell form his eyes, as he stared at her. Ari's felt hot tears fall from her own eyes as she heard him whisper: _"Father…"_

_**((A/N: Yeah, I suck at fight scenes, but I'm getting better. So, I love my readers, and especially my reviewers. Thanks you Kirassa! For helping my spelling! Keep on reading guys! Please Review!))**_


	15. Chapter 14, Determination

**Chapter 14**

**Determination**

It was sunrise already. Ari and Kakashi were staking out the palace, trying to find an opening. Hikaru was with Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and the guards. Ari and Kakashi zipped through the tree tops being unnoticed or heard. Kakashi stopped on a well hidden tree branch, and Ari did as well.

"Damn… It's to tight. We can't get in." he said and looked at Ari. Ari had determination and anger written all over her face. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ari-chan. We';; all get through this."

Ari looked up at him and nodded. "You better be right…" she said, and pushed off the branch, heading back towards the hideout. Kakashi was right by her side. Kakashi lifted his headband up for a moment, and looked at Ari's body. His eyes tightened the stare.

Her chakra was completely normal once again. It was like a river had broken form it's dam. Each one of her chakra points had fully healed, which probably explained the new energy she had. Kakashi had never seen her more serious. _She must have been one tough ass kunoichi…_

They arrived at the hideout, and both of them emerged from the bushes. Everyone was sitting on the ground with grim and depressed faces. Ari looked at Hikaru, and she felt a spark of pain hit her chest. When she said she couldn't stand seeing the boy hurt, she meant it. It killed her to see him like this. No boy deserved to be put through this kind of pain…

She sat down next to him, and pulled him close into her side. He wrapped his small arms around her waist in a comforting hug.

"Security is to tight. Couldn't get in." Kakashi said and shifted his weight to one foot and put his hands in his pockets.

"Damnit…" cursed one of the guards to himself.

All was silent for a moment until one of the guards sighed. "We should just give up and at least get master Hikaru out of here."

Another guard, one of Koriga's close friend Hayato, stood up and glared wickedly at him. "Have you lost hope man?! We _will_ avenge our king!" he half yelled.

"What do you suppose we do, huh? I don't care what you say,. But we're definitely out numbered!" the other guard argued back.

"But we've got to try!" Ari broke into their argument.

"It's no use!" Hikaru broke away from Ari's hold, and wiped his tears away from under his glasses. "They've got my dad, and they're gonna kill him!" Hikaru let out a hysterical cry that just broke Ari's heart. She let him sit there, knowing he would push her away if she went to him.

All of a sudden, Naruto stood up, and he slowly walked over to Hikaru. Ari tensed up, but she left it. Naruto wouldn't hurt him anymore anyways.

"Hikaru…" Naruto whispered.

Hikaru still sobbed as Naruto towered over him, looking down at the wailing boy.

"Hikaru…" he hissed. Hikaru looked up at him, and Naruto's eyes were closed. "Hikaru… you're willing to sacrifice you father… you're willing to sacrifice everything… Have you forgotten Hikaru? Because you have lost all hope for everything! That's your father out there, Hikaru… And you're willing to throw it all away?" Naruto opened his eyes, and tears fell from them, landing softly on Hikaru's face. Hikaru stared up at him, his body still shaking slightly.

Ari slightly smiled. _Naruto…_ she whispered in her mind.

Hikaru wiped his eyes one last time and stood up, looking Naruto in the eyes. His face slowly grew serious. "Alright! Let's do it!" Hikaru said, his fists clenching with determination in his mind.

"Master Hikaru, don't be so hasty!" Hayato interrupted, but Ari put up a hand and silenced him.

Naruto looked at Hayato. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's got a good frond by his side." Naruto grinned and pointed at himself.

"Don't forget me!" Sakura said stepping in with her hands on her hips.

"And me!" lee said, crossing his arms over his chest with a broad smile on his face.

Kakashi went over to the guards with his hands still in his pockets. "Well, are we gonna let these kids show us up?" he said to them.

Ari stood up and went over to them. "Wouldn't plan on it." she smiled at Kakashi.

A rustle was heard in the bushes and Kakashi reacted automatically, spinning a kunai in his hand and getting it ready to strike.

Large paws came from out the bushes, soon emerging with the tiger named Cham. Kiki the little monkey was on top of his head. Hikaru's eyes brightened. "Cham! Kiki!" he ran to them and hugged the tiger while the money wrapped himself around his neck.

"Chaaaaam!" called one of the circus men from behind. "Where did that darn cat go?" he pondered as another on of the men called for Kiki.

They stopped when they saw Cham and Kiki with Hikaru and the rest of the group ahead of them.

"Oh it's just you guys!" said the circus man. Ari sighed in relief as the rest of the circus followed shortly behind the tiger and the monkey. Glad it wasn't a enemy…

**~*~**

The ringmaster from the circus was ranting on and on about how they were turned away from the palace and didn't receive any payment. Ari had her arms folded over her chest with her eyes closed and she leaned against a tree. She had left her hair out of the braids for once so now the waves were free from the bindings.

Kakashi went forward to the ringmaster. "Hey I understand, you were promised payment and so you should get it," he raised his hands slightly to show he was for the man's argument. "Well, why don't we see if we can do something about it." he smiled at the ringmaster.

Ari looked up at Kakashi as she listened to him settle the squabble. She grinned slightly, and as Kakashi shook hands with the ringmaster, making a deal, he walked over to her. She pushed herself off the tree. "Come with me. I want to show you something." she gestured him to follow her.

Kakashi nodded, and they both disappeared into the forest. It was only about a five minute walk to a small pond with a waterfall. It was a pretty place. Tropical birds were perched up in the tree as the clear fresh water trickled down into the pond. Ari jumped form rock to rock until they were at the front of the waterfall. She slipped behind it, not eve netting a drop of water on her and Kakashi did the same. They were in a cave. Kakashi looked around. "What is it you wanted to show me?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Ari motioned for him to follow. Once they were far inside the cave, Ari stopped. She turned and looked at Kakashi. "I lied when I said I never found Getsuna's shrine." And just like that, thousands of candles lit up with, not an orange glow, but a white one, just like the light of the moon…


	16. Chapter 15, Always Shinobi

**Chapter 15**

**Always Shinobi**

Ari's magenta eyes glowed with brilliant light as she stared back at Kakashi. Kakashi looked around. There were carvings of the moon and stars with a beautiful woman intertwined with them. He looked at Ari. "This is it?" he asked.

Ari turned to the side and more candles lit up, showing a pedestal with a jade and gold encrusted box sitting on top of it. Ari went over to it ans kneeled as Kakashi did the same. "These were my prize possessions when I was a Shinobi. Getsuna had contacted me when I first found this place, teaching me through a mental state on how to control her power. I never did understand what she said when I could be unlocked. The first time Getsuna took over my body all I remember was waking up here on my back. My eyes were blue before that, but now… now they are the same color as Getsuna's." she pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She reached forward and opened the box. "She told me I had to give her what I prized from my past…" Ari opened the box, and pulled out a small suicide knife along with her old forehead protector from Kiri. "When the Lady Mizukage had taken away my title, I felt like an outcast. I told my parents that I needed to leave the village, and search for something in my life that I would care most about. My honorable parents pleaded me to stay, but… I just couldn't…" Ari moved the box out of the way and set it beside her, leaving only the stone pedestal. "Getsuna told me that when I had unlocked myself, to come back to the shrine and uncover her treasures." Ari closed her eyes and stood up. "I now know what she means by unlocking myself…"

Ari reached up to her headband that held back her hair, and pulled it out, letting it fall to the ground. She picked up her Kirigakure Headband and tied it in it's place. As she tightened it's ties, her eyes flared with bright magenta lights. "I am and _always will _be a Shinobi…"

"_I am Getsuna…"_

Ari did clasped her hands together and did a performance of hand seals. She planted her hands in the ground and finalized the jutsu. The stone pedestal formed into a chest covered in blue crystals. Kakashi stood up, absolutely amazed at Ari's power and determination. He stared at her as she went forward and opened the chest.

She pulled out a Katana with a magenta sheath and hand bindings that had the Moon Country symbol dangling from the handle. She also took out a bundle of fine magenta colored silk. She unraveled it, revealing an ancient styled kimono that was designed for warriors. It had the Suon crest and the Moon Country Crest aligning the embroidery on the edges. Ari closed her eyes.

Kakashi turned his back. "I'll look away." he said, giving her free range to change her clothes.

Ari looked at him, his back towards her. She smiled slightly. _How polite…_ She striped off her clothes quickly and slipped the kimono around herself and closed it around her body. "Kakashi, can you tie it in the back please?" she asked.

Kakashi turned around and looked at her before nodding. He went over to her backside and carefully tied the obi for her. Ari smiled slightly to herself, as she felt the gentle tugs of his hands tying her obi. Once he was finished, she picked up the katana and slid it underneath the obi. She turned and faced Kakashi. "Thank you…" she whispered to him.

Kakashi nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, up until Kakashi took her face in his hands. Ari got the message, and she pulled down his mask, revealing his gorgeous features. He kissed her without hesitation and Ari's arms wrapped around his neck as he did. He held her tightly and the moonlight candles blazed. When they pulled away, Ari took his face within her hands. "Kakashi, if anything happens tonight-"

Kakashi put a finger to her lips. "Don't say that, Ari. Nothing will happen. We'll all pull through this."

Ari couldn't help but cry. She buried her face in his chest as he held her to him. Kakashi pet her head gently, and said nothing. To tell the truth… he had no clue what was going to happen.

**~*~**

"This is where we part." Kakashi called. He was disguised as one of the circus performers. Everyone looked at him and nodded. "Naruto, Sakura, Lee." Kakashi looked at them. "You make sure Hikaru is safe. Take care of him." he said. As Naruto nodded, he looked at Ari. "And I guess you are going in alone?" he asked, hints of worry in his voice.

Ari nodded. "Yes. I'm going try and eliminate Shaba Daba while I can. He's afraid of me since he knows what Getsuna is capable of."

Kakashi nodded. "Be careful. You're still getting used to your chakra being back within you." he warned.

Ari smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Kakashi, I can take care of myself." she said. Kakashi smirked from underneath his mask, remembering the first time she assured him she would be ok. She was always right.

"Let's head out!" Kakashi said, and everyone parted ways.

_**((A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I just thought I should cut the scene to make more sense. Review everyone!))**_


	17. Chapter 16, Unguarded

**Chapter 16**

**Unguarded**

Everyone had parted ways, and about 15 minutes later, Ari ended up waiting on top of the palace rooftops for just the right time. She hid her chakra and concealed herself well. She could see the circus people already at the gate with Kakashi hidden as well, and could sense Naruto and his friend's chakra already inside with Hikaru.

Right below herself she saw Michiru with a noose around his neck and standing on the end of a blank. She could see Shaba Daba and his wife-thing sitting in their thrones and waiting for Michiru to fall to his death. Ari's eyes fixated on Shaba Daba. She wanted him gone…

The music theme of the circus rang out through the court yard. She looked over and saw the performers already doing their acts. All the guards and every servant gathered to watch in the courtyard. She heard Shaba Daba tell the guards to leave the performers be, and said that they were more entertaining than Michiru as of the moment.

About 0 minutes had passed, and Ari still waited. She looked down at the circus, and saw Kakashi standing on the ledge of the very large water fountain. He held his arms out.

"And now ladies and gentleman, for our grand finale!" he said. "So sit back, and enjoy…" He lifted up the eye patch over his eye, revealing a bright red Sharingan. Ari smirked. Kakashi did a collection of hand seals and a water dragon jutsu flew out from behind him, wiping out some of the guards.

"HIM!" Ishidate growled.

"ISHIDATE!" Shaba Daba called.

"I'm on it!"

Ari sensed Ishidate and his other two teammates leave the room. She watched Shaba Daba. Rush to the edge of the balcony, and Ari jumped silently down behind him. His wife-thing then screamed. Ari cursed to herself, spun around, an knocked the woman out cold. Shaba Daba turned and saw her just as she turned back to look at him. She had anger and revenge written al over her face. Shaba Daba's face lost color and turned white with fear.

"A-A-Ari-chan!" he stuttered.

Ari whipped out Getsuna's Blade and pointed it at him. "You have no right to call me that!" she growled at him.

"F-f-f-orgive me," he said and held his hands out in front of him, backing all the way up against the railing of the balcony.

Ari "tch"ed and smirked evilly. "There is no more room for forgiveness with you." she raised the katana slightly.

But then, Shaba Daba smirked. "Then forgive me for this."

About five guards seized Ari's arms, and tackled her to the ground. She grunted as she fell into the carpet.

Shaba Daba stepped aside. "Pick her up." he snapped.

The guards stood and took away the blade, and made her stand. She looked forward, at Michiru's plank. He looked back at her as far as he could. _"Ari-chan…"_

Ari yanked away from the guards with all her force. "Everything will be okay Michiru! I promise you won't die! I promise my life on it!" she yelled.

Shaba Daba chuckled. "Throw her over." he said with a wave of his hand. "Finish her. She's nothing but a washed up Shinobi anyhow."

And _THAT_ is what had set her off.

Her eyes flashed brightly, and she whipped around and delivered a vicious kick to each of the guards' faces. That knocked em out good. She turned to Shaba Daba who looked at her like she was an insect.

She picked her katana up. "Don't. EVER. Say. That." she growled at him.

"Oh please… You can't kill me." he laughed, and snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden, Ishidate flew up over the edge of the balcony. "Hello, Getsuna." he chuckled, and swung at her with a kunai.

Ari back flipped out of the way. Ishidate came at her again, and knocked her down. Ari got back up and went back to the balcony, and flipped up on top of the roof. Ishidate followed right behind her. Ari performed some hand seals, and a stream of water came out of no where and knocked Ishidate down. But he got right back up. Ari turned around, and unsheathed the katana once more. It collided with the eye of his glove. It didn't even crack.

Ishidate chuckled. "Your fast, I'll give you that much. Strong too. Just what I expect from Getsuna's Temple." he shoved her off. Ari barely stumbled as she jumped in the air to strike again. Ishidate dodged her, and grabbed her from behind. With all his strength he flung her off the side off the building. "Die already so she can be released!" he screamed as he threw her.

Ari was sent flying off the edge of the palace and going into the ground. But she reacted quickly. "Water style: Koi Carrier no Jutsu!"

A large Koi fish shaped water stream opened it's large mouth and caught her carefully. The Koi fish came form the fountain where Kakashi was. It retreated back to the fountain and gently spat her out. The Koi fish shaped water stream returned to normal. Ari gasped for air, and Kakashi was next to her controlling his water dragon.

"How long can you hold out?" he asked her over the roar of the water dragon.

Ari stood up. "I still got a lot of chakra left. I'm good for a while." she said. She looked up to try and locate Ishidate. He was up on the roof of the tower fighting Naruto. Ari glared and bared her teeth. _Hikaru's up there…_

She got up and gripped her blade tightly. _Please hang in there Naruto…_ she thought.

She heard Kakashi grunt and fall to one knee. Ari spun around and kneeled down with him. "Kakashi!" she screamed, and put a hand on his back.

"Ari, keep the guards at bay!" he commanded her and shoved her off. "Quickly!"

Ari nodded and stood back up an sheathed her blade. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She did a regime of hand seals once more and called, "Water style: Raging Water Lotus no Jutsu!"

Five enormous jets of water flew up into the air , and came down on the remaining palace guards that were charging at the two. She held the jutsu for as long as she could, but eventually she released it. Ari fell to her knees as well. _I guess I don't know my limits just yet._ she thought, her breath staggering.

All of a sudden a huge force of red chakra blasted through the whole courtyard. It was like a hurricane wind ripping through the palace. Ari shielded herself, and looked up at the tower. The energy of the Kyuubi had filled Naruto's body once again. Ari stared up at the tower… until she heard the loud crack of Michiru's plank breaking underneath him. Ari's heart stopped. The wood from underneath Michiru's feet soon broke apart and tumbled down to the stone bridge underneath him. Michiru fell and was suspended by the thin rope, choking off his air.

"NO!" Ari screamed, and stood up, running to the bridge and summoning chakra in her feet. She climbed up the wall and run until she was almost underneath Michiru. Her strength gave out, and Ari fell to her knees in near exhaustion.

**_((A/N: whew, this story is almost ending. I am predicting about 2 maybe 3 chapters tops left. So please read and review! I do plan on making a sequal everyone, so be prepared! I wanna thank my reviewers also, so muah!))_**


	18. Chapter 17, Ending the Game

**Chapter 17**

**Ending the Game**

Ari was on her hands and knees, doubled over in exhaustion. She stood on her knees and looked up at the tower. All of a sudden she saw the large tiger jumping through the air. And Hikaru was on his back with his bow and arrow in hand. Ari's eyes widened. He shot the bow. It cut the rope, and Michiru began to fall once again.

"Ari move!" Naruto yelled as he was running form the other side of the stone bridge. Ari forced herself out of the way under a large doorway. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And just like that, hundreds of shadow clones piled on the bridge, and caught the falling prince and his son with the tiger. All of the clones poofed into little clouds of smoke. Once they had all dissipated, Hikaru was lying about ten feet form his father. He slowly got up.

Once he saw Michiru he gasped. "Father!" he got up and ran to his dad, hugging him with all his might. Michiru opened his eyes and started gasping for air. He sat up, and yanked the noose loose from his neck. Michiru looked at his son.

"Hikaru?" he whispered.

Hikaru began to tear and he threw his arms around his father and hugged hi again as tight as he could. Michiru gathered his son in his arms and held him close. "Oh Hikaru… My son… _Thank you…_"

Ari slumped against the door with relief. She looked up and saw Ishidate lying on his back with a red wig beside him. Her eye brows crunched together finding it a little disturbing that he wore a wig. Ari heard footsteps running around the corner and onto the bridge. Ari looked at Shaba Daba who was looking at Michiru. Michiru was standing up at that point. He turned and looked at Shaba Daba and his wife-thing. Michiru growled. "SHABA DABA!" he shouted. "YOU TRAITOR!" and Michiru chased after him while Shaba Daba screamed like a little girl.

Ari smirked to herself and slid down the side of the wall, sitting on the ground.

"Ari-chan!" Hikaru cried and ran over to her. He kneeled before her, and Ari smiled at him.

She stroked his cheek with one free hand. "Hikaru… you were so brave out there. I'm so proud of you." she smiled at him.

Hikaru teared again and threw himself at her, hugging her tightly like he did to Michiru.

"So that was the guy pulling the strings eh?" Naruto said as he walked around Ishidate's body.

Ari looked p from Hikaru toward Naruto. She looked at Ishidate's body. The eye of his glove popped open and shone bright orange. She jerked upright. "NARUTO!" she screamed.

As he turned around, Ishidate grabbed his ankle and activated the petrifaction. Naruto hollered in pain and, and Ishidate picked him up by his leg and threw him into the glass door that Ari leaned against under the stoop doorway.

"Naruto!" she cried and lurched forward to him. Michiru and Shaba Daba came back to the bridge as soon as they heard the crash.

"Good work Ishidate!" Shaba Daba ran to Ishidate's side who had a possessed look on his face. He raised his glove and walked slowly towards him.

Naruto got back up, summoned another clone, and he started applying chakra into his hand. Ari gasped as she watched him. _No way… Raasengan?_

Naruto stood up with his stoned leg, and tried his damnedest to meet Ishidate halfway. He stumbled and fell a few times, but he kept on going.

"Ishidate, you're going to kill Michiru right? Get Michiru, forget the boy!" Shaba Dada urged, following right behind him.

Ari stood up, holding her arm and watched Naruto struggle.

"Ishidate you fool! Get Michiru forget the boy!" Shaba Daba demanded. "Ishidate!" he tugged on his clothes.

"Will you shut up!" Ishidate spun around and grabbed Shaba Daba by the throat, turning him to stone…

Ari's jaw clenched. _The bastard deserves it…_

All of a sudden Michiru runs over to Naruto and puts him on his shoulders. Michiru roared with determination. He ran forward as Ishidate turned around. Ishidate growled and shoved his finger to the ground, grabbing a hunk of the stone bridge in his hand and turned it into stone senbon. They shot at the prince and Naruto, stabbing the prince all over his body.

Ari gasped and Hikaru ran to his father. "Hikaru get back here!" she called, lurching forward to catch him, but it was to late. The boy pushed on his father to make him stay upright.

"C'mon father you can do it!" he cheered as he pushed him on.

"He's coming!" Naruto cried.

Ishidate looked maniacal. "Let's end this game!" she growled. Ari hissed to herself and with the last of her energy, she charged at Ishidate, slamming herself into him to try and stop the attack. Ishidate growled at her. "Wretched woman!" he yelled, and grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the way.

Ari fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. A roar form Cham sounded as he charged at Ishidate as well. Cham clamped his jaws around Ishidate's arm, the one without the glove. Kiki landed on his head and scratched at his face. Ishidate yelled out in pain and tried to get away form the distractions. Ari propped herself up on her hands and looked at Naruto. They charged forward, and Cham and Kiki got out of the way just in time for the Raasengan to collide with Ishidate's body.

Ari covered her face with her arms, but she felt something shield her form the blow. A few seconds passed and the dust cleared. She uncovered her eyes, and looked up. A woman, no, a spirit covered her. She had long white blonde hair and magenta eyes and wore the exact same Kimono as Ari. Ari's eyes widened. "Getsuna…" she whispered.

Getsuna's spirit sighed. "As my temple, you need to limit yourself. Don't get used to me saving you…" and just like that she faded away.

Ari blinked a few times, and felt all of her energy pour back into her body, feeling Getsuna granting her her powers. Ari stood up, and looked over at Naruto, Michiru, and Hikaru. They all laid on the ground, looking at the sky.

Ari smiled to herself. _It's all over…_

She went to the ledge of the stone bridge and looked down at the courtyard, seeing Kakashi lying on the ground. She jumped down and went to his side. She kneeled next to him and smiled. "Do you always over due it?" she giggled, turning him over, and propping him up against herself.

Kakashi took in steady but deep breaths. "Speak for yourself."

Sakura ran over. "Sensei?" she said and kneeled next to them. "Sensei, are you gonna be ok?" she asked.

Kakashi looked up at her. "Yeah sure. Nothing a few weeks of intensive care wont cure." he wheezed.

"Yeah! That means two weeks of vacation duty!" she squealed and jumped up.

Kakashi laughed and so did Ari. Oh god did he miss that sound…


	19. Chapter 18, Coronation and Goodbyes

**Chapter 18**

**Coronation and Goodbyes**

It had been almost two weeks since the end of the battle. Tomorrow was Michiru's coronation. And the day team seven had to part from the Crescent Moon Country. Ari was to be named the King's Royal Advisor and Captain of the Royal Guard tomorrow. Kakashi had been taken out of the hospital and given a room in the palace like the others.

Ari laid awake in her bed at about ten at night. She tossed and turned trying to find comfort, but no luck really. She sat up, and looked around her room. Michiru gave her a new room. One of the old suites. The bed was bigger than anything she'd ever seen. Ari looked over out the window at the full moon. She stared at it for a while, and then threw the covers off of herself, and slipped her robe around her nightdress.

She cracked open the door and peeked outside. No one was in the halls. Ari slipped form her room and quickly and quietly creeped through the palace. She entered the fourth floor where the Shinobi's rooms were…

Ari went to the room at the end of the hall and lightly knocked on it. She slowly turned the handle and opened it, slipping inside. Kakashi was sitting up in his bed. He looked at Ari who leaned against his door.

"Ari?" he whispered and got out of his bed. He didn't wear a shirt or his mask, just a pair of sweatpants. She looked at him. His body. He had battle scars all over him.

"Kakashi… Tonight is… our last night." she whispered the last few words.

Kakashi came forward and placed his hands on her hips and looked into her beautiful magenta eyes. "It doesn't have to be…" he whispered. "Come to Konoha with me, Ari."

Ari's breath got caught in her throat. "Kakashi… I can't… Hikaru and Michiru… My new job, well _jobs._"

There foreheads touched. "Alright then…" he whispered, and kissed her softly.

Ari kissed him back and looked up at him. "Kakashi… Tonight is our last night. Let's make it last…" she said, almost shaky.

Kakashi pulled his head back to look at her. He was hesitant, but he kept staring. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Ari nodded. "Y-yes…" she stammered.

Kakashi kissed her hungrily, and lead her to the bed.

And that night was the most memorable night that Ari had ever experienced.

**~*~**

It was after the coronation, and everyone was at the docks. Ari wore her usual green outfit but with the Moon Country sash. She wore the Royal advisor's ring, and her Captain's badge on her shirt.

Everyone said their goodbyes and shook hands. One Kakashi got to Ari, he looked at her face. Ari looked back up at him, trying not to cry. He took her hand, and squeezed it. Ari smiled up at him sadly. Kakashi pulled her into a quick and gentle hug. She embraced him for a quick second. He looked at her again. "Are you sure you don't want to come to Konoha with us?" he asked.

Ari smiled. "I'm sorry Kakashi… But I'm needed here more than ever now. I need to be with Hikaru for a while…" she said.

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess that's fair." he said.

Ari smiled again. "Well, it's not _goodbye_. It's _see you later._" she said.

Kakashi chuckled again. "Alright… See you later." he held out his hand.

Ari looked at his hand and took it, shaking it. Kakashi stared into her eyes for one last moment before they parted way. Kakashi took his hand back and nodded at her before turning and walking towards the stairs to Michiru's royal Yacht.

Ari watched him go. She felt tears streaming down her face. Ari closed her eyes and clenched her fists together. "Kakashi!" she cried, and ran to him.

Kakashi spun around just in time to catch Ari who leaped into his arms. He held her tightly to himself, never wanting to let go of her. Ari hung onto him for dear life. After a minute, she pulled away form him, and kissed his masked cheek. "See you later, ok?" she said one last time. When he nodded, and gave her one more hug, she retreated back to Michiru and Hikaru's side.

They watched the yacht leave, and they all stayed until the boat was out of site.

Ari stared into the horizon as the sun set. _Look into the moon and think of me… Kakashi…_

_**((A/N: YAY! I finally finished this story! Kind of… I'm gonna write a bonus chapter and complete it. I hope you enjoyed my story, and stay tuned for the bonus chapter and the squeal! I love my reviewers!))**_


	20. Bonus Chapter, Epilogue

**Bonus Chapter**

**Epilogue**

**1 year later**

"Ari Sensei!" called the young Kunoichi. "Isn't this enough? I'm getting tired!"

Ari looked up from her book. "C'mon Masuu, just a bit longer. You don't become a great ninja when you whine." Ari rolled her eyes.

Masuu nodded. "Yes Sensei." Masuu continued with her pushups. Ari looked at her and smiled. She was just like her when she was her age. After a while, Ari snapped her book shut.

"Ok Masuu, let's head back to the palace. We have some important business to attend to." she said, and jumped down from her tree branch.

Masuu stood up. "Where are we going now, Sensei?" she asked.

Ari turned around. "To see an good friend of mine." she smiled at the Kunoichi. "But first we have to finish training." Ari said. "We are going to each country to study under the masters. But first, we have to go back home. So, are you with me Masuu Suon?" she asked her honorable cousin.

Masuu straightened up. "Yes Ari Sensei!"

Ari laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Good girl." she said and continued walking. She looked up into the sky. _It's gonna take us a few years, but it'll be worth the wait. I'll see you soon, Kakashi Hatake…_

_**((A/N: Really short yes, but it's all I could think of. SO NOW the story id complete! Please review and tell me what you thought of Ari. She's my best OC character yet, so I think. Well, thank you to my lovely readers! I love you all, muah!))**_


End file.
